Talk:Call of the Dead
The bloody hand Does anyone else notice how similar the bloody hand looks to the one on the quick revive machine. Also, does the wall remind you of a hotel/hospital/asylum, kinda like verruckt? It does me. :This article will be renamed, according to what treyarch calls it right? : :Well personally I think its going to be in vorkuta. looks like walls there, yes? also, if you look at books on vorkuta some say "Edward Richofen on the spine. Personal theory. -meh, too lazy to sihn up for wiki. ;) : ^Funny thing is that i thought that ascension would be in vorkuta beacause ascension means upward and thats what they did in the mission, they ascended from darkness. Actually most books on maps have a book by Richtofen, look around the houses on Nuketown about every 3 books are like that good point. i am still convinced that its vorkuta though. it just makes sense. -you know, im still too lazy. ;) Since when did we capitalize "the"? Shameful. -- CoD addict (talk) - 04:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Really? So since this is called "Call of the Dead" instead of "Survive", we can call the Zoo map "Sieze the" and Stockpile map "Raid the"? Makes no sense whatsoever. TheSuperZeldaMan 05:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Seize the Zoo, the map is Zoo. Raid the Stockpile, the map is Stockpile. Survive the Call of the Dead, the map is Call of the Dead. Why it shouldn't make sense?RC95 12:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, the names are temporary. No one is saying it is call of the dead or survive for sure. Can we just pick one and drop it? It's a tad annoying that something that isnt even out yet is getting this much attention over its TEMPORARY name. Carbonite 0 19:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) To anyone debating the game this is from the call of duty web site. "We can't wait to take the wraps off of our new Zombies map, Call of the Dead, a very special creation for all Zombies fans." Well, in the picture, it says, SURVIVE CALL OF THE DEAD, and when I was browsing through the cod forums, I found one person saying that maybe you can actually complete this map? I think it will be that name but in another lanuage, like all the others. Also who is it gonna be? Richtofen and his lot or kenedy?! at the guy above me(sign ur posts please), its gonna be a completely new cast of characters. at the guy above him, the whole point of the zombies mode is that you dont complete the gameSavagepork 15:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The name is not temporary. Even if it is lame. -Mojo New info According to Major Nelson's blog today, there is some new info. The name of the map might be Escalation. "Escalation. an epic Zombies experience with all-new playable characters." Also of note, there will be 4 new characters, not Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey, and Nickolai, as is usual. Can someone add this to the page. I don't have permissions. http://majornelson.com/2011/04/11/call-of-duty-black-ops-escalation-game-add-on/ We already know Escalation to be the name of the Map Pack this is a part of. 17:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) He was saying that Escalation might be the name of the Zombies map. Kratos2144 03:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) No he didn't please read the article entirely, don't just skim it. It clearly says it will offer a new zombies experience, not that it's named escalation. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 04:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) New Characters Danny Trejo dropped a bomb on his facebook account. He is working with Treyarch for a upcoming Call of Duty: Black Ops “Zombie” map (Map Pack 2). The new characters will be Danny Trejo, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Rooker, and Robert Englund. "Right Now I’am at The “House of Moves” with Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Rooker, and Robert Englund, I’am Wearing A Suit Full of Lights Awaiting To Fight Zombies For The Hit Video Game CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS by Activision This is The suit I Wore To produce My Character in CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS! so wait he looks like he is of lation heritage (i dont know much about this guy)so maybe a cuban, american,russian, and vietnamese? I think one of these people will be a son or relative of some sort to one of the British Commandos. Remember, I THINK. 23:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What if these are the people just voiceing (voicing? idk) the characters? Jprince1015 01:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So this'll be the first playable female character, then, right? Then they'd have to add new sound effects for diving to prone and everything. : Not the first playable female character, just the first in Black Ops There is going to be new characters, this is confirmed on the official Call of Duty: Black Ops Facebook page AbsorrTotal Gamer Talk 19:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I really see a new character in the place of Takeo, and i think they should really stick to fictional characters and keep real people for the historic maps like five. And (not trying to be sexist) I don't thinlk they will add a female character, as more players are male, not as many are going to say "I hope I get the female character". - Smilular 20:10 April 13, 2011 (GMT) I reckon they will be from different countries from the previous charicters, like england, france ect. TheDamedUnited Interesting, hopefully they are well connected to the Zombies storyline and not just random bullcrap like "Five". Kratos2144 03:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) If you look at Danny Trejo you can see hes tan mexican/spanish guy. So im guessing he will play as a cuban charecter if they are going to stick to the charecters ingame or if the Area 51 rumor is he can play as a role of an mexican as i heard Area 51 is in mexico and he coult have been some guy that decided to jump in or whatever. But i have also heard rumors its going to be in europe if its true hes from spain i guess. LittleNemo 23:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes Danny is tan skinned and he may be playing a Cuban but Area 51 is not in Mexico it is in Nevada. Kratos2144 00:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) if you honestly beleive this 5H@7 about playing as real living people then there is something wrong with you or you are a kid Spartanjohn117 00:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) BTW sarah michelle gellar portrayed buffy the VAMPIRE slayer not buffy the zombie slayer Spartanjohn117 01:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) No, she portrayed Buffy the "Slayer" in a program named Buffy the Vampire Slayer, she slayed any demonic forces, not just vampires. Secronz 20:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC). Maybe its 8 players allowed in a match Zombie-Rulerz 06:19, April 16, 2011 (GMT) Yeah like they start of in different ends of the map and they have to link up in the middle to pack-a-punch and/or turn on the power. TheDamedUnited. (If anyones looking for decent coverage and strategies on zombie and multiplayer maps go to NextGenTactics.com) Comfirmed Black Ops facebook page said its coming out march 3rd for 360. i mean may 3rd Back to Der Reise? The bloody hand as far as I'm concerned could just be for show although the wall looks very similar to some of the walls in Der Reise. Perhaps this new map will be on the other people of Der Reise finishing lose ties on Dr.Maximus, sophiea, Peter, and ricthofen. --Squirvel 00:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) But Peter's real name isn't "Peter".Jprince1015 01:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Mabye this would be a sequil to Der Riese, like an alternate reality or something like that :D''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 02:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Actualy it would have to be before shi no Numa for Peter dies there --Squirvel 02:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Peter MAY have died there, you mean. And Kino der Toten is the sequel to Der Riese, it takes place seconds after it (with the exception of time travel). --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 14:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Accually Pete DID die at Shi No Numa. CoaZTalk 00:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) theres a bloody hand on ascension too i think, i swear i saw it yesterday Savagepork 15:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) There is also a grim reaper bloodstain. Yesterday i was playing WaW campaign. On the mission nightfire right after you jump down from the building that's on fire there is also a grim reaper bloodstain. Der Riese is based off of this map. Then on BO I played the mission where you have to find the canister of Nova Gas. I also noticed a frim reaper bloodstain at the front part of the ship where you come out from the inside. It may sound crazy but i think this will be a zombies map in a future DLC. Jprince1015 00:30, April 15, 2011 MMMk I hope I don't get In trouble for intercepting here, but you also see the grim reaper blood stains by the quick revive machine on ascention, but that could mean anything. -Meh, to lazy to sighn up for wiki ;)(UTC) That could be because of the tie in with Nikita Dragovich's cousin.I have suggested such a theme on the CallofDuty forums where you play as American and Russian soldiers that invaded Der Riese. Kratos2144 03:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It would be rather annoying if they have a remake of Der Reise since i already have a copy of that map for Black Ops. -Mojo Storyline? Does anyone think this will continue with the zombies storyline but at a different perspective'? I sure hope so because zombie is my favourite part of Black Ops and it's story is really interesting. Does anyone else think this? BeatOli 15:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Its proberly rumours but I heard that it takes place in a blitzed london Has anybody heard anymore? :It's rumors like that which are the reason why this page is locked. 17:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : :I think that a whole new level could mean anything like maybe you as different people can interact with the other 4 guys(the originals) and like say its on the moon, you just have to fend them of long enough for the original guys to land on the moon. That would be pretty sweet right?! TheDamedUnited : :It will continue the story line and it will have different characters and nobody knows whether we will interact with the main four character. In "ascension" the main four do interact with the characters from "five" so it's very possible that will happen in some way in the new map. The whole thing involving the moon sounds extremely far fetched and not very entertaining. : :I think that it should follow the storyline of the Marines after Verrukt. We know what happened to Dempsey, but we never see what happend to the others. I don' Have WaW so i never got to play in Nacht Der Untoten or Verrukt. Pricerocks245 19:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Map reveal on main menu? On the BO main menu, select Zombies and then use the right stick to look at the TVs on the right. Eventually, one of the TVs will show a video feed with zombies walking around in what seems to look a bit like the corridors of the opening room of 'Five'. However, the Quick Revive machine, visible in the center of the feed, is propped against the wall, not at the end of the corridor like it is in Five. There isn't a single map (WaW included) where the Quick Revive machine is in a position like this. Maybe a little hint dropped by Treyarch? Or just a slip-up? I'll upload a screenshot later. Aays 15:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) That's been there since the game was created, so I don't think that's Call of the Dead. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 04:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Location The Location on this Map takes place at a Snowy Place at a LightHouse This Map appers to be based off of "Project Nova" Mission And Discovery This is also the first zombie map to take place in a Snowy Weather And also on the LightHouse you can see the Random Box Light above. ahh man someone got to it before me. oh well. yeah it looks very interesting. I can't wait to hear more! -meh to lazy to sighn up serrisly this vid came out an hour two tops and two people beat me to it but yeah blue light, snow , lighthouse , and also tthe photo lokks like it is taken from a ships perspective with bowe bow how ever you spell it the front of the ship... anyway also Russlka or the ship seen on discovery and last but not least.... I WAS COORECT IT WAS ON A LIGHTHOUSE AND ON WMD.. suck it sturns LOL. Characters Dead!? If Richtofen's dead, sign me up! They're most likely not dead, Treyarch is probably just continuing the storyline from another four points of views (aka the new characters). There could be a chance that the four original characters are dead (but who would want them to die?), but it hasn't been confirmed yet... and sign your posts. Don't mind me. I'm just a helper. They most likely are not dead and they just moved to a new group of survivors. Kratos2144 03:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Aufruf der Untoten? Shouldn't it be called that? Based on Nacht der Untoten, Kino der Toten, etc., I think it should be in German like the others. Thoughts? There really IS a cow! ~ thereisacow1337 I doubt it. CoaZTalk 00:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) sounds like sense to me. TheDamedUnited. Actually if you would translate this 1:1, it would be Ruf der Toten. Trust me, im german. Captain943 16:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Special creation Player zombies. Discuss. -- CoD addict (talk) - 00:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Player zombies? As you get to play as zombies? .....That kinda sucks.''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 01:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::lol -- CoD addict (talk) - 01:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Seriously, all you get to do is melee... i bet ONLYUSEmeBLADE would love it though :D :: ::well you could be hellhounds/monkeys/new pentagon thief (only one, highest scoring zombie member) ::Alister Azimuth 1 06:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it would be pretty cool to play as a hellound or monkey who agrees Posted by Alister Azimuth 1 ::I think it would be kind of cool as when you die as a human you become a zombie and get to attack your team mates and keep spawning till the end of the round. TheDamedUnited. ::That will be fun but not if your trying to survie long lol that will be fun killing my team i would die on purpose than :: ::left 4 dead style?? Masmasmas9 09:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) What do they mean by epic experience? Anyone else feeling that this could mean vehicles? Savagepork 16:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) By Epic Experience i think they mean they will add something entirely new to Nazi Zombies when it comes to this map, although it may be vehicles i doubt it will be that although i could be wrong, looking forward to it though!!!! Brent Ernst '''19:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) GHOSTS!? Most likely just new weapons, enemies, and transportation. Kratos2144 03:14, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It's going to be epic. So the zombies are going to turn lambent :) -Mojo i think there should be a massive city that you can free room with vechils and loads more zombies and weapons That's an awful idea. Kratos2144 17:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) What Would You Guys Like To See? I Would like to know what you guys would like to see in Call Of The Dead? I Myself would like to see The Return Of The Wunderwaffle and possibly an attachment machine in which for 3000 you can get a random attachment attached to your gun (nothing stupid like grenade launcher on pistol and no attachments on Wonder Weapons/Launchers).so what would you guys want???? '''Brent Ernst '''19:35 April 14 vehicles, hellhounds, or something that tries to kill you, not stealin anything (basically just not monkeys or theifs), a system for pro perks (ie buy at a much larger price, perk pack a punch), Savagepork 02:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen. They're just awesome. ToShootToKill 17:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) There running Nazi Zombies intio the ground 18:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see the original WaW weapons Back but that is probably not gonna happen MortyOfDeath 14:34 march 17 2011 UTC I wanna see the MG42, the Browning, the PPsH-41 and the Type 100 to return because they are my favourite WaW weapons. Samantha hunters? I've been looking over the previous zombie maps talk pages when i stumbled accross the core element storyline of zombies...Samantha. I remembered that if you listen hard enough in ascension after doing the mystery man glitch you can hear a girl saying "come get me" after you free him. Maybe these people have been contacted by the charaters and there folowing har. Just a guess. TheDamedUnited P.S- Group 935? new zombies? could it be viet cong zombies? shi no numa had japanese so why not? It doesn't really tie into the story. Kratos2144 03:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Well neither did Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt or Shi No Numa (to an extent). --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 18:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) They all tie into the the story smart one. CoaZTalk 23:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure where Nacht der Untoten plays in but Verruckt and Shi No Numa do play roles in the story. Kratos2144 23:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It never was suppost to be a story, Nacth Der Toten was just and experiment and so succesful it was they decided to make a zombie map and a story along side with it. LittleNemo 23:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Everyone knows that Nemo. CoaZTalk 23:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You know that. I know that. Nemo knows that. It doesn't look like those guys knew it. -Mojo Guys i dont think this next map will have any relations to the story because it is a "special creation for the fans" and taking it to "a whole new level" so i think this map is just going to be for having a good time playing zombies :) - '''Brent Ernst 17:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Viet Cong Zombies would make sense or maybe Cuban zombies because those are the only two factions that don't have zombies yet Predator 16:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) in the menu you can see a sog zombie Different version of Pack-a-Punch Maybe one of the new things in CotD is a machine to Pack-A-Punch grenades. Like press the Lethal Grenade button or the Secondary Grenade button (depending on which you would like to Pack-A-Punch) and it transforms the grenade. It would probably cost 4000-6500 points because grenades are powerful. Frag-A-Grenade. *Frag Grenade ---> Semtex, cannot be thrown back by anything. *Molotov (possible return as it is seen in BO campaign) ---> Fire Bomb. Acts as a mini nuke, killing every zombie in the room. *Monkey Bombs ---> Monkey Cluster: Several smaller monkey bombs split from the bomb and attract zombies to it. *Concussion Grenade ---> Concussion Bomb, stuns zombies and slows their movement permanetly after 5 seconds. *Flashbang ---> Nova Gas: Blinds and stuns zombies and release Nova 6. At around round 20, it will fatally wound zombies. *Gersch Device ---> Gersch Annhilator: The device rises into the air, instantly sucking in all zombies on the map. Has a cooldown of one minute, and can only carry two at a time. *Matryoshaka Dolls ---> MT-ED (Matryoshaka Triggered Explosive Device): Double the amount of dolls, can now roll before detonation. Zombies are attracted to them. *Tomohawk (perhaps it will be included) ---> Boomerang: A deadly boomerang with blades on the edges and ignites any zombies hit. If the boomerange does not hit a wall or zombie, it will return to the user. Boomerangs can be picked up. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 18:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Some of those seem OP/Useless. PaPing grenades is stupid IMO. CoaZTalk 23:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) this seems like it would be fun. i know that i've always wanted to upgrade the bowie knife so why not grenades? 00:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Element 115 well, lets think of the main thing that creates the zombies, eh? element 115. im guessing anything that it will be in russia (the tunguska or however you say it, where the meteor exploded. zombies reference this as 115.), or area 51. these are the ONLY places ever referenced in zombies that contain the element. the moon? sure, but where would people be buried on the moon, eh? sure, maybe vietnam, but what place in vietnam would be of such importance as to contain element 115? most places are in germany. one in japan, one in america, one in russia. more than likely it will be a place thats important in history, has some importance to the country, or is famed for something sstrange happening there, or will have some reference to the campaigne. "five" was the pentagon, der riese was based on a real factory where they were experimening with the Die Glocke during WWII, kino der toten was the place where Maxis (had he not "died) was supposed to unveil his creations to the nazi party, and Ascension was a soviet cosmodrome where they were shooting monkeys into space to retrieve 115. im not a member of this wikia, but my network name is Kymast3 possible japs just a thought but what if this is japanese zombies i mean kino: german Five: american Ascension: russian this:japanese it's possible right Spartanjohn117 00:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nacht der Untoten - German Verruckt - German Shi No Numa - Japanese Der Riese - German Kino der Toten - German "Five" - American Ascension - Russian Call of the Dead - Cuban, Russian, German, or American Kratos2144 03:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Viet Cong is more likely then Japananese and German. CoaZTalk 03:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I Know what would be perfect for the location Aperture science :P.Sgt Sprinkles 19:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nacht der Untoten - German Verruckt - German Shi No Numa - Japanese Der Riese - German Kino der Toten - German "Five" - American Ascension - Russian Call of the Dead - Each and every race ever known to human history......or JEWS GETTING THEIR REVENGE.....or ALIENS!!!!!.....or GLaDoS :D Aperture Science.... CALL ACTIVISION RIGHT NOW. What if the thundergun upgraded becomes a portal gun? [[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk 00:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) CALL OF THE DEAD...CALL OF THE WILD~!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PLAY AS BUCK,DAVE,SPITZ, AND SOL-LEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That horrible monkey 00:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ummmm wheres the proof??? so far nothing like thats been said online Brent Ernst 02:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Loser, thats a dumb idea. Succseful troll is succesful? and sign your posts! That horrible monkey 18:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 8 characters? Perhaps The original team WILL be in the map ALONG with the four new playable characters. The post from Treyarch didn't exactly state that it was ONLY the 4 new characters. After all, they DID say that it was a "Special creation for all zombies fans." so that most likely means that they have listened to the community and added something we have wanted for a long time. Picknick14 14:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it will be that because i think it would be too much lag and i dont know how they would make it work. Brent Ernst 18:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 02:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC)me 02:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) personally i think the new characters may be maxis, yuri, gersch or probably other people associated with the whole zombies thing.this may also take place in another demension seeing as you save the mystery man in ascension during the nodes. the boss may be samantha, being that samatha was after the mystery man. anyone else know what im getting at here? call of the dead theories my theory is that characters- Dr. Maxis, Peter, Samantha, ??? setting-???moon??? new weps-i think it would be cool to make a vacuum gun new power-ups-idk...maybe a grim reaper?? its already coded in its not active though please put theories in the same format as i have 2dakilla All the maps with dempsy and the others have the name in german, this could mean that the map is with Kennedy or new characters. they said it will have 4 new nazi zombie characters 14:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What is the new character is, bare with me here... Sophia. She is the only other female character besides, her. That would make sense if you really think about the storyline and who will be voicing the characters. Jprince1015 00:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) well in project nova in the ship you see frozen dead bobies im thinking nazi and sas zombies will someone fix this page? i think someones come on here and mucked up the page, can someone who understands it please fix it? TheDamedUnited Snowy Zombie Map FTW Treyarch Realesed A Trailer And It Shows A Pic Of The Zombie Map Here It Is : Proof? ToShootToKill 18:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfANHKwhCEE Is This Enough Proof ? Flash Can anyone get a pic of the flash at the end of the trailer? It's just a zombie reaching out. if you watch the trailer, at the end it switches from one map to the other, time it right and the fifth part will show the zombie reaching out. it kinder reminds me of the overtime ending of dead rising 2, with the zombie at the VERY end. he is wearing a RED shirt... and a jacket which looks like the one Reznov wears in the level Rebirth. Russian and British zombies, or surrvivers from the level Project Nova. who knows??? apart from trayarch. actually it looks like a guy who works at teryarch post pic in minute. Looks like the guy out of iron man, also special zombies come from the water? TheDamedUnited My theory Well, the new characters could be just the ones from "Five", but maybe not. I think the PHD Flopper and Stamin'-up will be back, I heard the M60 and the AK-47 will be in this map but I'm not sure. And you know what would be awesome? If there was a boss in this like Dead Ops. Arcade, I want something that will be really THAT unique on this map. And also I hope Hellhounds are back, they were my favorite enemies, and that there would be a third Pack A Punch like: Potter X3 Ray Gun or something would be nice, and last but not least as I mentioned before here are my new weapons wishlist on this map: *M60 *AK-47 *UZI *Enfield *A new wonder weapon or Wunderwaffle DG-2 back *Kiparis *Makarov *ASP Hope you guys enjoyed my theory and what I want. If you guys want to play some Nazi Zombies with me, I play PS3, visit my user page and see the rest of information. feargm 20:02 19 April 2011 (UTC) no its not the ones from five because there not new :P Official Release Treyarch released a multiplayer video which showed about 5 seconds of footage from Call of the Dead, and confirmed a new gun Savagepork 02:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) The Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation Multiplayer Preview [Official HD] Savagepork 02:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I Like like fucking hamsters and call of the dead like hamster zombiesz When did they confirm a new gun? I saw the video, and they didn't confirm any new gun. Hiptechboy 04:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ideas It would be awesome if they replaced the Death Machine with a Mounted Machine Gun that lasts 1 minute and one of the people MIGHT be from the Portrait in kino der toten . And they add a new wonder weapon like a nuke it blows every single zombie in the Room. A Tactical grenade Though. Hope you enjoy I Know Great Idea I Also Want Zobies Sighn ur posts. Hiptechboy 04:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I have a picture of part of the map it shows the box spawn and it looks abit like discovery the box was in a lighthouseBonJovi4Eva 08:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) e Better picture The picture which is already shown in the article is watermarked withMachinima. Please use this photo which is not watermarked for a better look at the photo by article readers.